My New Life as a Criminal
by eevee.rocks
Summary: When a mysterious criminal kidnaps Ino's crush, Sasuke, Ino makes a deal to kidnap Sakura in return for Sasuke's safety. But things don't turn out the way that Ino planned... InoSaku Yuri warning. This is my first fanfic ever, please do not flame. R&R!
1. Ch 1

"This is the girl," I whispered, looking at the photo in my trembling hand, then at the pink-haired teenager who was sleeping

"This is the girl," I whispered, looking at the photo in my trembling hand, then at the pink-haired teenager who was sleeping on her bed. I swept back my blond hair, trying to stop my shaking.

What was I doing, spying on a girl, through a window? Why should I tell you?

But on the other hand, why not?

No, I'm not a stalker. I'm not some sort of freak either.

Though soon enough, I will be someone a lot worse than either.

"What's her name…Sakura?" I muttered to myself and smirked. The name completely suited her. Inside, Sakura turned over, letting out a sigh.

I'm Yamanaka Ino, a dropout from Konoha High, 16 years old. School doesn't interest me so I quit going a month ago. Right after when my Sasuke-kun…

I winced as I remembered.

"_Let him go!" I screamed. "Sasuke-kun!"_

_The man in front of me grinned menacingly, holding a knife to Sasuke's neck. "Yamanaka Ino, right? And from Konoha High. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him." Sasuke grimaced as the man punched him painfully in the shoulder._

"_Stop!" I pleaded._

"_I'll return him," he answered and I smiled in relief. "But on one condition." He licked his lips._

"_What is it? I'll do anything!" I cried. "I'll even trade myself for him. Take me instead! Not Sasuke-kun!"_

_He spat in disgust. "You are worthless. There is someone who I do want though." He smiled. "Why do you care so much for this bastard anyways? He doesn't care a shit for you. If it were you that I was holding right now, he wouldn't even lift a finger for you."_

_Though I felt hurt, I ignored the statement. "Who is it that you want?"_

_He threw me a photo and I caught it desperately. A pale, pink-haired girl looked at me dispassionately. "I believe she goes by the name Haruno Sakura."_

_I recognized her. She was in one of my classes. "If I bring her, you're returning her safely too. Along with Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sure, sure," he replied. "Just bring her at this place by November 1__st__. You have exactly two months." He smirked, gripping Sasuke harder until he let out a cry. "See you then."_

"_Wait!" He stopped, annoyed. "What's your name?"_

_He chuckled. "It's never good to give names away, sweetheart. But it doesn't matter anyways. They know me as Orochimaru." _

The next day, I called school to say I was sick. Which I wasn't. But you can't blame me for not going. What was the point if Sasuke wasn't there?

So here I was, staring at the girl. "What's so special about her?" I murmured. Other than her hair and her wide forehead, she was nothing more than an ordinary girl. How could anyone choose her over me?

"It doesn't matter. Nothing does. Only Sasuke-kun." I tried to make up my mind whether I was going to do what I should do.

I finally nodded, determined. "Sasuke-kun," I whispered dreamily. The qualms I had before were completely obliterated when I thought about him. "This is for you." I punched the window and sharp pieces of glass pierced my skin.


	2. Ch 2

I hissed as I felt the sharp glass embed itself into my arm

I hissed as I felt the sharp glass embed itself into my arm. "It doesn't matter. Only a little cut," I reassured myself, watching the blood flow out. "Only **a lot** of little cuts. Like splinters."

Then I looked up to see the girl awake. Her eyes widened as she recognized me. "Yamanaka-chan!"

"Shut up!" I growled, afraid that her parents would hear us. I flicked my knife until it was a hair-breadth away from her neck. "You're coming with me." She opened her mouth to say something, but I glared at her. "Jump out of the window."

She just stared at me, not wanting to get cut up on the broken glass. "Just do it!" I pushed her and she yelped, falling through the window and landing on all fours. Miraculously, she was unscathed.

I jumped after her. "You're following me, Haruno. Don't you dare scream." I was shaking on the inside as I slowly realized what I was doing, but held my knife steady. "Or I'll kill you."

To my disappointment, she didn't look scared at all. Her eyes flared, but they died quickly and she followed me quietly without protest.

"Yamanaka, where are you taking me?" she finally spoke up. I whisked my knife, but sighed and relented. I lowered it. After all, it wouldn't hurt for her to know.

"My house." I prodded her with the knife handle. "You're so slow. Walk faster."

"Why? I never did anything to you," she said out of curiously instead of fear.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to. She was right; she never did anything wrong. In fact, the only reason I knew her was because she was in my Chemistry Honors class. And she had the highest GPA in Konoha High School.

Remember, only Sasuke-kun matters to me, I reminded myself. Once I save him, he'll love me for sure. And we'll be happy together. I gave a small smile until I saw Sakura shooting me a weird look. I scowled instead. "What?"

She broke into a smile. "It's nice to see you smile. I've never seen you do that in school; it's kinda pretty," she answered. "In fact, I've never seen you smile in middle school either."

I was startled. "H-how did you know?" She was right, but how did she know me in middle school? I've only known her since freshman year.

She didn't answer and I was slightly freaked out that she knew me this well. Still, I recovered from my initial shock and we walked on in silence.

"We're here," I finally said. She gave a gasp.

"It's huge…" I snorted. She was definitely right about that. Unlike her drab apartment, mine was a mansion.

We walked through the front garden. The floral fragrance of flowers hit us. Sakura stared in wonder at the vivid herbal life surrounding us.

I knocked on the door. "Ino?" The door opened and my mother smiled at me. "Oh, is this a friend from your school?" Yeah, she doesn't know I don't go to school anymore.

"This is Haruno Sakura," I replied, giving a fake smile. "And she is a friend. Can she stay over?" Sakura looked indignant at being called my friend.

"Of course. Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan."

"You too, Mrs. Yamanaka," Sakura said, beaming quickly. "Your daughter is very courteous." It was my turn to choke.

I angrily dragged her upstairs and into my room. I slammed the door. "This is **not** a joke, Haruno."

She shrugged. "I should be telling you that. Some kidnapping **you're** doing. You take me to your house and act like I'm your friend or something. It must be really fun being kidnapped if this is how real criminals do it."

I groaned. Guess my knife didn't scare her at all. I threw it at my desk and smirked. "You won't think it's fun later."

Sakura gave me a disinterested look and plopped down on the bed. "If you're a kidnapper, why did you take me to your house? Everyone will know I'm here." Damn, I hate this girl!

"Because," I said slowly. "People won't be suspicious if I took you here. If they couldn't find you, they would be searching all over Konoha, just for you." Take that!

"They'll be if they don't see me in school." I cursed and she looked mildly impressed. "For a girly-girl, you sure don't act like one. What happened to you? Weren't you the most popular girl in school? And you weren't at school for a whole month."

"Nothing happened to me, Billboard Brow," I said, the nickname popping into my hand. I liked the sound of it.

She looked offended now. "Hey, I may have a big forehead, but at least I'm not the one drooling over that idiot, Uchiha Sasuke."

"He is not an idiot! He's the coolest and most popular guy!" I ranted. She gave me an amused look. "And I did **not** drool!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said flippantly, waving a hand. I fumed silently at her. "Speaking of Uchiha, isn't he gay? I thought he was all over Uzumaki or something."

"What?!" I screamed disbelievingly. "You lie! Sasuke-kun is completely straight!"

"Ever wonder why all the girls went after him and he didn't ask any out? Especially when some of them are cute?" Sakura reached out and held a strand of my blond hair. For some reason, I held my breath. "Besides, I caught him staring at Naruto twice this past week."

"Let go," I said calmly. Obediently, she complied, but her emerald eyes sparkled mischievously. What's wrong with this girl?

"Ok. So obviously, you do have to go to school or else people would notice." She smirked. "But as soon as I let you go there, you'll tell everyone that I kidnapped you."

"So…?"

"So I'm going back to school with you."


	3. Ch 3

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for reading my first fanfic!

So, in case you don't know yet, this fanfic contains _yuri._ You have been warned.

Thank you for your support! And thank you for the review. And yes, I certainly do need to work on my grammar. I tried to pay more attention this time. ' And I realize that it does need some careful work.

And sorry for taking three days just on the third chapter. It's significantly longer than the first two.

--

"Are you sure you should come back to school?" Sakura asked uncertainly as we walked with our backpacks. "People are going to ask where you've been."

"I already called school a month ago to say I had pneumonia. It's normal to stay home for that."

"Oh, so I guess when Sasuke suddenly disappeared, you were so heartbroken that you got sick," she said sarcastically. "That's bullshit. Like I'll ever believe that."

"Hmph," I grumbled. Sakura looked unsatisfied with my lack of response and prodded me further.

"You don't have to worry about Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-So-Kiss-My-Ass. He barely even knows you. He only cares for Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura whispered.

My left eye twitched. Sakura laughed and ran away from me. "Come back here, you liar!" I screamed and chased after her.

"Nope, you gotta catch me first!" Sakura shouted back. I sighed and continued my pursuit.

"Damn, she's fast!" I admitted. Then I saw her slowing down and took that chance to leap at her. "Ha! Gotcha!" I yelled triumphantly. I realized I put too much momentum and toppled on top of Sakura. "Shit!"

"Ow," Sakura moaned, her eyes shut. She slowly opened them. "Uh, Yamanaka, can you get off?" I just stared. "Yamanaka?"

Her strawberry-cherry fragrance caught me and I couldn't break away easily. I looked at her, my mouth slightly open.

I could have stayed on top of her forever until Kiba passed by. "Girls, no matter how tempting, sex is not an option in school," Kiba drawled and smirked.

I quickly untangled myself from Sakura. "At least I don't my dog at home!" I shouted after him. He stopped, his eyes narrowing.

"You'll pay for that," he said, scowling and walked away. I snorted. _As if he would,_ I thought.

Sakura got up, giving a strange look. "That took a long time for you to just get off me."

"Only because I was taking my time to insult Dogbreath," I growled. "C'mon, let's go. I need to change my schedule so it matches yours exactly." I dragged her into the office. _Why am I blushing like crazy?_

She cocked her head as I pulled her through the door. "By the way, does Sasuke's disappearance have something to do with myself being kidnapped?" _Damn her, how did she guess?_

"No," I lied. "Good morning," I greeted my guidance counselor cheerfully as she walked towards us.

"Oh, Yamanaka-chan! Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking."

"Is there anything I can do for you two?

"Actually yes. I would like to change my schedule to match my friend's schedule." I looked at her innocently as her face turned suspicious.

"Do you not like your schedule?" she asked. I shrugged. "It's a bother to change someone's schedule."

I decided to sniffle. "It's…it's just that, I haven't been back in school, and I miss everyone so much. A-and I need someone to make me feel like I'm not alone. I was alone in my room for a whole month." Her face turned sympathetic. "And I had no company with me."

"All right then, Yamanaka." She walked back to her desk and typed something into her computer. The guidance counselor handed me my new schedule.

"Thank you," I said, giving her the sweetest smile. "C'mon Sakura."

She scowled. "That was evil, Yamanaka. And I see not point in you keeping an eye on me. Your kidnapping plans are not even working anyways."

"Shut up." Though I hated to admit it, she was right. It definitely did not work out like it did on TV. "Band?!" I yelped, looking at my schedule. "You're in band?!"

"Yes." She glared at me. "I play the clarinet, in fact. And I suppose you don't play any?" Geek. I looked at the rest of schedule. It was filled with AP classes.

"Uh, I play piano," I said.

"Are you good?" she asked suspiciously. I threw up my hands into the air.

"It doesn't matter, does it? I mean I played for nine years," I said truthfully.

"You better not embarrass me. Band is first period, so if you do really badly, people will laugh at me," she warned. I grinned slyly. "I mean it!"

"Well, at least I'm not a clarinet-sucking, textbook-loving nerd."

"I am **not **a nerd!"

"How do you handle all these AP classes?!" I snarled, dropping my new textbooks on the library table in disgust. "Seriously, it was three hours of brain torture. It's lunchtime and I'm barely alive!"

"Oh, it's not that bad." I pouted slightly. Even worse, I had to hang out with this dork. I **could** be having fun gossiping with Tenten and Temari.

She opened her Calculus AP textbook. "Besides, no one is forcing you to take the same classes as me."

_I hate how it all feels like a joke. I hate it that she's not afraid of me. _But I did feel bad that I was trading her for Sasuke-kun. "I'll treat you to ice cream after school," I said guiltily, though I knew if I gave her to Orochimaru, ice cream would definitely not make her day.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you nice all the sudden?"

I coughed. "Never mind that."

She poked my nose with a finger. "You shouldn't have ice-cream right after being sick, Ino-chan." I stared cross-eyed, then looked away, turning slightly red. "And besides, kidnappers aren't supposed to be nice to their victims." She went back to her textbook.

"Does that even make sense to you?" I changed the topic.

She nodded. "Calculus is actually pretty fun once you get the hang of it. Want to try?"

"And get permanent brain damage? No thanks, my IQ is already in the negatives," I scoffed. She shrugged.

I yawned as I watched her solve some problems. _This is sooo boring,_ I thought lazily.

"Ino." I turned around to see Shikamaru. "Where's Temari?"

I shrugged. "Haven't seen her today."

"Geez, so troublesome. By the way, when have you come back? I haven't seen you for a month," Shikamaru said, a little worriedly. Then he noticed Sakura. "Who's this?"

"A new friend," I lied for my sake. "Haruno Sakura." I turned back to see Sakura scowling at me. "This is Nara Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru? The 1st place winner of the Konoha Computer science fair of this year?" Her jaws dropped.

I frowned at Shikamaru. "You never told me!" He looked at me sheepishly.

"Ah, well, it was kind of troublesome, but I was bored enough to enter." _Nerd #2. Well, Shikamaru is ok, I guess._

He looked at me strangely. "Ino, it's unusual for you to hang out with someone else. But anyways, I better look for Temari. See you two later." He walked off, both hands in his pockets.

Sakura gaped after him. "That person is **the** Shikamaru? He doesn't seem like a science fair winner."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. He's a genius, but he's so lazy that he failed two years."

The lunch bell rang. I rubbed my head, wishing that I didn't have to go to AP US History.

Sakura had begged me to see my back yard. And after listening to her grating for a whole hour, I grudgingly brought her outside.

"Yamanaka, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, delighted at the myriad of different flowers.

"Yeah," I agreed with her for once. "My father grew the garden in the front of the house, but I did the back by myself."

"All of this? Wow," Sakura said, smelling a dreamily. "Mm…"

"It was hard," I admitted. "But it was good practice. I want to open up a flower shop when I'm older."

"You? A florist?" Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

"What's wrong with that?" I demanded, glowering.

"Nothing, you just don't seem like the type," Sakura said quickly. I snorted and walked into the flower field, Sakura following me.

"Can I pick one?" I nodded. She scanned the field and picked a carnation. "Flowers have meanings, right? What does this one mean?"

I smirked. "You might not want that one. It symbolizes disappointment and misfortune." Surprised, she dropped the flower. "And your name, Sakura, means kind and gentle. Although, I think your parents gave you the wrong name."

"Shut up." Sakura punched me in the shoulder.

"Shit! That really hurts Haruno!" I yelled, rubbing my shoulder. How could one petite girl have that much strength?

"Sorry."

"No you're not." She flashed me a smile, confirming my statement. She pointed to another. "Oh, that's a white Chrysanthemum. It means truth."

"It's really pretty." She sniffed it. "Ack!" She coughed, bending over.

"That's why you shouldn't smell anything you see," I said smugly. She sniffled. She picked a yellow tulip.

"Here, for your room," she said, handing it to me.

"Uh, well…" I said awkwardly.

"What? Does it also have a bad meaning? Tulips aren't bad!" She gave me a doubting look.

"It means one-sided love," I murmured. She blushed deeply.

"Oh, sorry!" She handed me a red rose instead. "There. A rose symbolizes love, right?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking quietly about my Sasuke-kun. Was ok now? Or was Orochimaru torturing him? I gave a sigh, picturing Sasuke-kun's glorious face. To my surprise, I couldn't imagine him at all.

_Maybe it's cause I haven't seen him for a month,_ I thought, putting the rose right in front of my nose. I inhaled deeply, pondering.

"It's getting dark. I'll go back in." She stood up and waited for me. "Um…aren't you going in with me?"

"Maybe later." I wanted to stay with my flowers a little bit longer. "You can go in first."

She looked at me, her eyes unreadable. "You actually trust me to go by myself? For all you know, I could run away and you wouldn't know."

"I trust you." I closed my eyes, not without seeing Sakura's surprised face.

"Thank you…Ino." I heard her walk away and open the back door to my house and shut it.

"Thinking deeply, are we?" I opened my eyes in surprise, recognizing the voice behind me. "Not too much of it, I hope."

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" I demanded, whirling around to see Orochimaru. He held up both hands, smiling.

"Patience, my girl. There are still three weeks left. But I see you already have Sakura." He licked his lips. "Well, I congratulate you. You'll see your beloved Sasuke soon enough."

"What will you do her?" I asked, suddenly concerned about Sakura.

"It doesn't concern you." He gave me another malicious smile. "See you later."

--

**A/N:** So this ends Ch. 3 of My New Life as a Criminal.

I was quite pleased when I thought of the idea of Ino "kidnapping" Sakura. And I meant it so that her plan didn't work out.

But as you can tell, Ino doesn't like how her plan's not working. She wants to be taken seriously. (Who wouldn't?) She had the plan of kidnapping Sakura and trading her for Sasuke, but as you realize, at the end of this chapter, she's starting to care about Sakura.

And if you are very impatient for Ino and Sakura to start realizing they have a crush on each other, I'm sorry, but I will make it gradual. I do not like fanfics that show that one of the characters suddenly is in love with the other for no apparent reason.

Anyways, thanks for reading this! Review are really appreciated!


End file.
